<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Citylights And Rooftops As Our Kingdom by princey_pie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372011">Citylights And Rooftops As Our Kingdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie'>princey_pie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For once something good came out of an 8 am morning class.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, dukeceit - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange, TSS Fanworks Collective</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Citylights And Rooftops As Our Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Janus left the lecture hall in a bit of a daze. His head was swimming with grammar rules and vocabulary as he slowly made his way down the big staircase to the lower level. Whatever sadist had decided to put a mandatory latin course in an 8 am slot should be hunted for sport in Janus’ humble opinion. The planet did not hold enough energy drinks to compensate for him getting up five days a week before sunrise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A group of way too loud guys passed him. It took him a moment to connect the dots in his sleep deprived brain as he watched the books he held in his arms just a moment before, fall down the last few steps. He slowly lifted his gaze to face the group of asshats that, for some reason, found it funny to make his morning even more miserable. He hadn’t even had breakfast yet. Tired and hungry, he was definitely ready to tear everyone in a 5 mile radius a new one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck, dude?” he hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the main asshole had the audacity to laugh in his face. “Too clumsy to hold your books, idiot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Middle school insults, who doesn’t love a man child,” sarcasm dripping from his voice. Oh, how Janus wished he would have paid closer attention when his friend dragged him to that karate class when he’d been too nervous to go alone. He was good with words, not fists. Still he picked up his textbooks before they could get soaked. His very expensive textbooks that might even make a very overpriced projectile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something else beat him to wiping that repulsive grin off that fuckboy’s face. A black leather combat boot crashed into his head from upstairs, knocking him right over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the confusion Janus felt at the sight of a very red imprint of a shoe sole in an idiotic face, he felt his lips spread into a satisfied grin. The echoing thud the boot made on the floor really sounded heavy. He didn’t want to get his hopes up but maybe it fractured something. If it had steel caps, the hope wasn’t entirely misplaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Janus’ limited brain cells were still processing the lovely image in front of him, a man dressed in black jeans, a ragged leather jacket, and- was that a mesh shirt in a university at 10 in the morning? Maybe the green monster energy from last night finally won the fight against his intestines and put him into a coma. The drink would certainly match the new boy’s acrid neon green undercut. It almost distracted from the fact that he was only wearing one boot as he leaped over the railing of the stairs to drop half a story and landed in front of the wannabe bully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck is wrong with you?!” One of the evil minions yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been told a lot actually,” the other hummed delighted. Janus couldn’t see his face but it made it even scarier when his voice suddenly dropped an octave and went completely emotionless, like a calm lake with a deadly current just waiting under the surface for anyone reckless to mess with it. “So if you don’t want to scatter immediately, there’s nothing keeping me from making you familiar with my new babes.” Even from his spot at the foot of the stairs, Janus could see the heavy, spiky rings that littered his fingers over the fingerless leather gloves. A punch with that practically screamed plastic surgery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus watched the group of asshats pull their stunned leader off the floor and dragged him down the hallway as fast as they could without taking their wide gazes off the punk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said man spun on the spot to face Janus. “Always makes them shit their pants!” He winked and oh damn the stars, he was hot. While Janus was still not entirely sure he wasn’t hallucinating the whole thing but either way he was entirely grateful that he made the effort every morning to dress up in a dark academia styled outfit that would make even the pretentious law mayors disgusted with themselves. It certainly kept him from collapsing into a melted puddle when a gorgeous boy in leather winked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make quite an appearance,” he was very thankful that his voice didn’t break as he watched the other tug his boot back on, noticing his incredibly long legs just now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw thanks, sugarplums, I try, I try. I’m Remus but you can call me anything ya want, I’ll probs respond to anything that pretty face of yours says.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus involuntarily squawked. What’s up with him today? He wrote it off to sleep deprivation cause otherwise he wasn’t thrown off his rhythm that quickly. “- thanks? Not for- you know, but like, everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, nothing gets my blood pumping in the morning like a good ol’ scare. Now, do I get your name, or am I just to write ‘mysterious cute stranger’ when I put your number into my phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus’ face burned up at that, his entire face and a better part of his neck feeling embarrassingly hot. Still, he couldn’t just let this go. In a burst of coherent boldness, he plucked the other's phone from his hands and put in the number itself. “Janus will do for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smirked back at him as he pocketed his phone with a downright devilious smirk. “Oh, I’d love to save you again some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or we could just meet up for coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s normal. Normal is boring,” Remus whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus smiled. “Oh, I couldn’t agree more. Good that no one’s in danger of boredom then here. It might be a lethal hit for you.” A warm, he dared almost say fond, feeling spread in his chest as Remus threw back his head in unrestrained laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t see Remus again for a few weeks, they texted occasionally but nothing more as their respective lives kept them quite busy. That was until Janus was walking home quite late in the evening, the streetlights were already on, illuminating the cracks in the concrete sidewalk in front of Janus. The student was just glad to reach his dorm since the dark also brought a slight nightly chill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just about to enter when he looked up and saw a figure on the roof. Even in the bit of the natural light that was left he could make out Remus’ green hair. He highly doubted that there were two people in the country who voluntarily dyed their hair that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need to think about it much, he climbed the stairs with a matter of course until he stepped onto the roof, seeing Remus sitting at the edge on a small ledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t call out to him, just stepped closer. A slight nod was the only indication that Remus noticed his presence but kept his attention on the stars already visible in the violet blue sky that quickly replaced the last of the evenly dark orange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad day?” Janus asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly Janus slipped onto the ledge next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to talk about it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shook his head. “...just stay for a while, please?” His voice almost broke on the last word. Janus could hear him gulp heavily, his breathing stocked before it continued labored and tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Janus carefully looked him over and saw the shimmer of unshed tears in the eyes. Laughter fit Remus much better, Janus found and noted with surprise the overwhelming urge to help to return that smirk to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat still as the chill of night seeped into them. The silence echoed in the space between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see that star?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puzzled Remus looked at Janus and then at the spot in the sky where he was pointing. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the first one that appears every night. Sometimes even before the sun sinks fully down. It shines bright then but nothing can light up the night sky all alone, No matter how bright the star. Look at it now, it took a while but now it’s surrounded by all these other stars and they light up the sky together. And it’s glow only seems brighter in comparison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus sighed heavily, slumping forward. “That’s a nice way to view the world. Optimistic, very… kind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus shot him a questioning look but Remus continued before he could say anything. “Everything’s complicated. But this here, with you, feels easy. It’s quiet but in a good way. So yeah, I don’t want it to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to stop,” Janus said softly. “If you want me by your side, I’m more than happy to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus tackled him into a hug. He gripped his shirt and held on as if he would never let go. In fact, with how tight his grip was Janus could have sworn that his life depended on it. Not that Janus minded since he did not intend to lose Remus out of sight ever again. He held him tight as the other started quietly sobbing in his arms, sounds muffled by his chest. His warmth slowly sept through the fabric and chased away the chill in his bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for Remus to cry it out, occasionally muttering sweet nothings over his head. He only spoke when Remus let out nothing but breathless gasps.  “Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ fists tightened in his jacket. “Not now… maybe never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Janus gently ran a hand through Remus’ surprisingly soft hair, “I’ll be here if you change your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Remus’ voice was muffled by Janus’ shirt but he could still hear how hoarse it was, rough from crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise. You don’t have to take on the world alone.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It took four dates and a good old session of working through 3 am doubts for Janus to muster up the courage to let Remus take him to a tattoo &amp; piercing studio. Another 3 hours later of Remus holding his hand and Janus cracking jokes with him through gritted teeth, he walked out with a black snake wrapping around his forearm, golden rings lining his ears and a stud in his tongue. A bit overboard? Yes, but Janus had never felt so free except for the first night with Remus on the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming Monday, his step carried a new spring, not caring about the horrendous early hour, fueled by the memories of a wonderful weekend and promises of more to come later in the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus was happy on a Monday morning, so of course, had the universe to ruin it for him. The ruin came in the form of a 5’9’’ tall, privileged idiot with a boot shaped bruise on his face and his entourage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ey fuckface!” he shouted through half the room and quickly stormed in his direction. Just wonderful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus awaited them impatiently, desperate to get this over with. “My, so big words, did daddy buy you a dictionary?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strong words for someone whose guard dog is not around,” henchmen number one sneered, earning him hollers from the guys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus only raised an eyebrow. “Lucky for you indeed. So you need something or?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group hollered when their leader stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. “If ya really think, there will be no payback for-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, yeah, I’m done, This is bullcrap. Bye~” Janus waved him off and went to brush past him when a hand heavily landed on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, the thing is, Janus’ mother has always preached to him to not get into a fight. His mom, on the other hand, had taught him how to throw a punch in case he would ever get into a fight so he’d be at least the one to end it. And the douchebag’s bruise presented such a lovely target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His uppercut landed nicely under his jaw, sending the asshole sprawling to the ground, dumbfounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus towered over him, admiring the imprints the new rings he got from Remus left. They also made his fingers ache from where they dug into his flesh but no one needed to know that now. “Touch me again and next time I’ll put in some real effort to break your jaw. Am I clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got a unison nod in response and turned, satisfied only to find Remus standing in front of him, starry-eyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw them and wanted to help but I see you got it all handled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus let himself be pulled into his arms with a smile. “Maybe someone’s been rubbing off on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Remus pressed a quick kiss to his knuckles with a wide grin. “Am I rubbing off on the golden boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus snorted. “Only in the best of ways. They had it coming after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They sure did.” Remus hummed in thought. “You know what I promised you on that roof? That I won’t fuck up the world on my own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take on, but yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus focused on brushing a finger over the back of his hand, holding it like something delicate before he met Janus’ eyes again. “I lied.” Janus went to protest but Remus shook his head, cutting him off. “I meant that for you, it’d be worth it to face any and everything life throws at me. But I’m more than glad that I don’t have to do that alone anymore. It feels good to know you’ll have my back. Fucking fantastic actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Remus finally kissed him properly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I have never written this pairing before so let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>